


Better To Laugh Than Cry

by wanderinghope



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=1156196#t1156196">this</a> prompt at <img/><b><a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/">kolms</a></b>'s Girl On Fire Ficathon. Clove laughs in the face of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better To Laugh Than Cry

With each stop on the victory tour, another dead tribute's face shines down at her. There are some people crying or something.

_Clove isn't really sure what is going on or why these people are sad. It's not like they had a chance at winning anyway._

And she has to give speeches about how they all fought well.

_Except that boy and girl and other boy and other boy and other girl and some other people she didn't see who couldn't even crawl their way out of the Cornucopia -- weaklings._

And pretend she feels sorry for their family's loss.

_Before she became a Victor, she hadn't seen her family since since she was thirteen. She didn't survive because her mommy and daddy were there to tuck her in and read her bed time stories and tell her how special she is. She was a fighter._

And then sit through boring dinners with District officials and listen to them drone on about their principal industry. What a fucking snooze fest.

_Although the principal industry of District 2 is Masonry, she has fond memories of being a young girl and watching prospective Peacekeepers train. They were so strong and precise and brutal. It was amazing. At first Clove thought that she would join their ranks; until they saw something more and she was selected to train to be a Victor. After all, you don't train to die._

Honestly, she is glad they're dead. She knew it would be that way ever since she watched the Reaping recap on the train to the Capitol. Each stop of the Victory Tour is a marvelous dance, mocking death, and she laughs the whole way.


End file.
